


hung over you

by Hugabug



Category: Academia (Anthropomorphic), Buhay Kolehiyo, SSU, Sexy Sexy Universities
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dancing, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hangover, Male-Female Friendship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugabug/pseuds/Hugabug
Summary: Salle is hungover, Mia has stories to tell, and a lesson is learned: Tomas can drink anyone under the table.





	hung over you

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off a tumblr meme tho im not sure where it originated so if anyone knows, please feel free to tell me!

The music stops and Salle, without his usual grace, flops to the ground.

 

“Oh, ano? Give up na?”

 

“Teka lang, mahal na reyna.” he groans, shutting his eyes tight as the ceiling spins out of control. Next to him, Mia chuckles, lowering herself to join him on the shiny wood floor.

 

“You could’ve just called in sick, you know.” She tells him, smirking when he throws an arm over his eyes to block out the bright flourescent lights. His stomach and head are doing this weird flip flop right now, heavy and light all at once, and he’s sure that if he opens his mouth, words would not be the only thing coming out.

 

Still, after a moment, he lies; “I’m fine.”

 

“Are you sure? I mean, I was there and Tomas drank you under the table.”

 

“I don’t even remember how much I drank.”

 

“You were so drunk you started flirting with Neo.”

 

Salle frowns, removing his arm from his face to throw his dance partner a quirked eyebrow. “So what? He’s my boyfriend.”

 

“You asked him if he was single,” Mia giggles, hiding a smile behind her hand. “And you started crying when he said that he wasn’t.”

 

Instantly, heat floods Salle’s cheeks as he hides his face again beneath a sweaty arm. Mia’s laughter gets louder, high and shrill as she did her best to try to retell the rest of last night; “He tried to calm you down, but every time he went near you, you moved away to ‘protect’ his honour.”

 

Salle groans. “Is that why he wouldn’t stop smiling when I woke up this morning?”

 

“Probably.” Mia says, a shrug in her tone. “When he told you that you were his boyfriend, you spent the rest of the night telling everyone that you had the, and I quote, ‘Most beautiful boyfriend in all the world.’”

 

He can practically  _ feel  _ his face melting off. Without so much as a warning, he gets up on his feet and goes to reset their music, trying to get his head, stomach, and chest to stop pounding out their embarrassed rhythm. Behind him, Mia continues to laugh.

 

“You could only imagine how difficult it was to get you in the grab car--”

 

“ _ Ok, _ I get it!” He huffs, pressing play. “Can we finish choreo now so I can go home and hide for the rest of my life.”

 

Mia grins, standing up. “With the most beautiful boyfriend in the world?”

  
Salle glares as they get into position, but there’s not much heat behind it. After all, he only ever speaks the truth when drunk.


End file.
